kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flowery Woods
|ability = Cutter |category = Boss }} Flowery Woods is an anthropomorphic flower-covered tree that appears in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. He is the boss of Fine Field. He was just a small red flower until Taranza zapped him with his spider-like magic and turned him into a giant and hostile tree. He is based off of Whispy Woods. Physical Appearance Normal Form Flowery Woods is a large, light green tree, with darker green waves on his trunk. His lower trunk and roots a darker shade of green, with two thicker blue waves and small flowers of many colors. On either side of his trunk, he has large green leaves, rather than branches, that resemble arms. He has a panoply of vivid star-shaped leaf clumps on his upper branches, with large six-petaled flowers all over them. He has a pink flower on the tip of his nose-like branch. Like Whispy Woods, he has two oval-shaped eyes and a similarly shaped mouth. Halfway through his fight with Kirby, he will briefly glow many colors. DX Form Flowery Woods' only changes physically are his colors and some of his shapes. His trunk is a muddy, soggy brown with darker brown waves that are more blocky than his normal form's. His lower trunk and roots are purple with two red waves, and his now diamond-shaped clumps of leaves boast darker colors. His flowers have more pointed petals and the leaves on his sides are purple. The flower on his nose-like branch is light blue and he still glows briefly halfway through the battle. Attacks Normal Form Like Whispy Woods, he can shoots puffs of air at Kirby. The large flowers on his leaves can drop blobs of pollen that will bounce towards Kirby -- these can be inhaled. They do not give Kirby a Copy Ability if he swallows one. After half of his health is depleted, Flowery Woods jumps out of the ground entirely. Patches of land with several other flower-covered trees then appear in the background, and Flowery Woods lands on the one in the middle. Flowery Woods still attacks Kirby with pollen blobs and air bullets, but both are larger, and the former comes in greater quantity, but can still be inhaled. He can send his roots after Kirby in the foreground; the ground where the roots will appear caves in before they shoot out at random angles, providing ability-less stars that Kirby can inhale. Flowery Woods can jump from the background to the foreground in an attempt to crush Kirby, which also makes stars appear on either side of him. He may try to attack Kirby with his roots, similarly to how he does in the background, before jumping back. The large flowers on his upper branches can spin rapidly and try fly into Kirby before returning to their original spots; if one is destroyed, it will grow back. Kirby can swallow one to gain the Cutter ability. Flowery Woods can also attack Kirby with his roots above ground by moving multiple forward towards the bottom of the screen. He can jump around his island in order to adjust what part of the screen the roots will enter the foreground. Attacking one of them will hurt Whispy Flowers himself. Each root, after it retreats back to the boss, leaves an ability-less star. Lastly, Flowery Woods can attack Kirby with two giant vines -- these attempt to flatten the hero before moving apart, then coming together to try and crush him. This attack leaves four stars. DX Form His attacks are similar, but with a few additions and changes. He can attack Kirby from below with his roots, and he will drop Gordos that will bounce at Kirby, as well as his pollen blobs. In the second half of the battle, Flowery Woods will drop many larger pollen blobs, as well as Giant Gordos. He gains a new attack: He jumps out of the ground, and his roots sharpen and spin rapidly as he floats into the foreground and back in a wide circle. The vines he attacks Kirby with directly from the background are now spiked and retreat much more quickly, giving Kirby less time to attack them. When Flowery Woods attempts to flatten Kirby by jumping into the foreground, he will do so multiple times before returning to the background, each time getting larger. All of his attacks leave the same number of ability-less stars, and the pollen blobs can still be inhaled. Trivia *Flowery Woods is green and has leaves on his sides. This makes him resemble an overgrown flower. Gallery Whispy Flower|Flowery Woods in his original form Whispy Flowers Before (1)|Kirby encounters Flowery Woods. Whispy Flowers Air Bullets|Flowery Woods' air bullets. Whispy Flowers Pollen|Flowery Woods drops pollen blobs. Whispy Flowers Roots|Flowery Woods uses his root attack. Whispy Flowers Jump|Flowery Woods jumps from the background to the foreground in an attempt to crush Kirby. Whispy Flowers Flowers|Flowery Woods attacks Kirby with his flowers. Whispy Flowers Vines|Flowery Woods attacks from the background with his vines. Whispy Flowers Big Roots|Flowery Woods tries to crush Kirby with his huge vines. Category:Bosses in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Bosses Category:Plants Category:Cutter Enemies